Rasanaan
Rasanaan is a Dark Mage, currently affiliated with the infamous Dark Guild Mano Padrino. The guild itself is rightfully feared throughout the whole of Earthland, a trait that attracted her to join the guild. Prior to her joining, Rasa was well known throughout certain rural areas in Fiore as a peculiar Hitman, one that only took jobs for an appropriate reason, disregarding bribes or hefty sums of money for fees. Her belief of taking a job based largely upon the reason was due to her moral belief that she strongly went against senseless killings. During one mission, Rasanaan was placed in a situation of great danger, realizing that her employer had taken advantage of her moral belief over money trait to lure her into an ambush. Barely surviving, Rasanaan quickly disregarded her principle, thoroughly going against everything that she believed in once she realized she didn't know what to believe in. Upon one instance in which she was slaughtering dozens of innocent people, a man begged for his life, claiming he had just gotten married, within which Rasa uttered out her common phrase "Oh...well that's a shame isn't it?". Her joining of Mano Padrino would come in the form of Knell Hoga who, after witnessing her ruthless actions, had more or less tricked her into joining the Dark Guild. Appearance Rasanaan is a girl with fairly short blue hair, the majority of it braided on top of her head in a style resembling a classic maid's headdress. Her hair is generally considered to be fairly "stringy" and is very rarely kept in large bangs, the instances where it is done so only on extremely special occasions. Rasa is often dressed in a thigh-length black dress with frills accompanied with a white apron, an attire that gives her the look of an average house maid. In addition, she wears black garters on both legs, each one acting as less than obvious concealments for the various knives that she carries around her body. Her footwear quite commonly consists of a variety of footwear, all of them holding the mere requirement of being above her ankles and wrapping tightly around her leg. A unique attire of hers is that, outside of battle or otherwise simply playing around with an opponent of hers, Rasanaan adopts a black, velvet glove on her left hand that has the slot for her index finger cut off, replaced with a blue frill near her knuckles. The entire purpose is to simply keep her recessive hand warm since she commonly utilizes her right hand form almost all purposes. Personality Rasanaan can quite simply be described as a cold, ruthless individual. Coupling with these traits, Rasanaan almost relishes in the pain of others, describing cries of pain as "beautiful" and doing her best to force these sounds to a new height. During her missions, her true personality becomes overwhelmingly apparent, treating targets or her "victims" as mere toys-playthings that she use to satisfy her thirst for agony. Rasa's twisted psychology manifests itself in the form of moral philosophy, questioning the morals and actions of a mage; all the while assessing and accurately observing an individual's actions. Driven by common mindsets such as "survival of the fittest", Rasanaan takes great pleasure in determining whether the will of one person is capable of overpowering that of another and respects people of strong will and unshakable conviction, but cares little to nothing for human lives that are affected or even lost as a consequence of the conflicts that arise. Her respect for individuals with strong wills is what genuinly leads to her current loyalty with the upper tier members of Mano Padrino, choosing to respect and follow them rather than to simply abandon them. Almost terrifyingly, whenever she's in a battle of sorts, disregarding the intensity, Rasanaan almost always hums a tune or a lullaby, an action that awarded her the alias of "Heartless Lullaby". Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Mano Padrino Category:Female Physical Abilities Quickdraw- A personal skill that Rasanaan has honed over the course of the decades, Quickdraw is a physical ability that allows her to quickly draw out and throw several daggers, all of it in the span of a few seconds. Her ability to quickly throw daggers is a vital ability, one that's saved her several times. A majority of Rasa's strategies primarily revolve around quickdrawing her daggers, particularly fighting the opponent, throwing the daggers and then quickdrawing, all the while using her magic to carve up her opponents. The repeated use of this ability, although it may wear her out, leads to the illusion that she is in possession of an unlimited amount of blades, similar to the idea of a Requip spell. Exceptional Hand-to-Hand Combatant- As opposed to her clear cut appearance, Rasanaan is quite talented in terms of unarmed close combat. Possessing several outstanding traits in terms of strength, reflexes and agility, she is able to quite often defeat an opponent and additionally deal heavy amounts of damage without the need of her daggers, only flourishing them when forced to. Rasanaan's fighting style, as opposed to several mages, revolves around kicks, jabs, blocks and a variety of locks, trading gracefulness for efficiency. Despite being able to fight, Rasanaan lacks the raw physical strength that so many of her fellow mages possess, unable to destroy walls or 'KO' opponents. In fights she focuses on locks and sharp blows, often extremely up close, to the extent that the opponent cannot connect a single blow and thereby, unable to counterattack. With the combination of a close up fight that often takes the other off guard, Rasanaan can decide to easily kill her opponent with a quick slice from her dagger. Great Magical Power- Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō)- A magic used to manipulate swords as a medium to perform attacks. It is one of the most common magics, with it's most popular ability being the fact that that swords can be manipulated from a distance. Meaning that, with the magic, users can employ their swords at a distance outside of their physical reach. A trait that should be pointed out is the fact that, for the swords to be employed, a weapon would need to be physically present at the time. Rasanaan carries around dozens of daggers, all of which are individually used as mediums for her Sword Magic. Her mastery over this magic is so great that to an extent, she can utilize 30 or so daggers with the use of a single hand. Rasa often used this magic to more or less shoot her blades towards a target, impaling them in an instant. * Bullet (だんがん Dangan)- Holding up a single dagger, Rasanaan throws it towards her target, adding her Sword Magic to it to make it faster. The dagger accelerates to the point that it not only pierces the target, but completely goes through them. ** Triple Bullet (さんだんがまえだんがん Sandangamae Dangan)- Firing off a Bullet, Rasanaan then shoots out two more right behind it, all of them in an equal, horizontal line. * Dagger Storm (たんとうおおぶり Tantou Ooburi)- Using her Sword Magic, Rasanaan gathers all of her daggers into a large circle above her head. She then fires them all into the air, where they eventually fall towards the ground in a deadly shower of blades. The spell on its own is often more than enough to decimate the target or to completely ruin a building in its entirety. Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō)- A magic that grants Rasanaan control over gravity, allowing her to utilize the natural aspect of Earthland to her own advantage. With the usage of this magic, she can freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the atmosphere, as well as changing the "direction" an object goes towards by effectively rotating the effect of gravity on the object. The magic itself can be used to devastating effects, destroying the ground and dragging objects and people alike to the ground, rendering them useless. Furthermore, by emplying the attraction traits of Gravity multiple times in an area, Rasa can not only re-direct an attack to another direction, but also possesses the capability to completely slow it down to a stand still. Although Rasanaan's mastery over this magic isn't as great as other Gravity Magic users, she makes up for it in unique spells that offer a whole new perspective on the usage of this magic. *'Fall'(落ちろ Ochiro)- One of the more basic spells in the archive of Gravity Magic; the spell Fall allows Rasanaan to easily render her opponents inactive. Targeting a certain area, Rasa vastly increases the gravity in the chosen area, forcing almost everything to the ground, in some cases crushing them into oblivion. The effects of fall extend to magic spells themselves, being able to force spells to the ground, nullifying any effects they may hold on Rasa. *'Rise'(おきる Okiru)- Coupling with the spell Fall; Rise employs the exact opposite effect upon a target, usually being Rasa herself. By decreasing the gravity around a target, the effect results in the target somewhat floating or weighing less, allowing for easier maneuvers. Once again, like Fall, the effects of Rise extend to spells themselves, able to make spells go upwards. *'Re-Direct'(リダイレクト Ridairekuto)- Lightly manipulating the gravity around a certain target, Rasa can increase or decrease the amount of gravity affecting them, as well as "rotating" its effects, causing the target to move sideways as well. The free manipulation of the target enables Rasanaan to easily re-direct a spell or object towards its intended target in the off chance that it misses or is aimed towards her. Rasanaan more than often manipulates the gravity around her daggers and uses the spell to ensure that they either never miss the target, or so that they all hit the same target at the same time. *'Slow-Stop'(スローストップ Surou Sutoppu)- A spell created by Rasanaan and perhaps, due to its absurd complexity, completely unique to her. Initially waiting for a spell to be cast at her, she conjured up several forms of gravity around the target, all of them pushing both at the target and at each other. For the spell to efficiently work, all the multiple forms of gravity have to be at an exact, duplicate strength. When all the forms of gravity hit the spell, the multiple layers of pressure coming from all directions will slow the spell down and eventually halt it all together. The spell itself can be used on a person, suspending them in the air at which point Rasa can simply kill them personally with one of her daggers. *'Immortal Soldier'(ふめつせんし Fumetsu Senshi)- A Last Resort technique that's only used when Rasanaan is fighting a battle that she absolutely cannot lose. By coating her entire body in Gravity Magic, any broken bones, torn muscles or internal injuries are forcibly pushed together, forcing them to function. The coat of Gravity Magic also adds a rather weak but durable layer of armour that can disperse damage, allowing Rasanaan to fight a little bit longer. However, as expected, after the effects of this spell, Rasa has extreme difficulty performing the simplest actions for a drastic period of time. Trivia Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Mano Padrino Category:Female